


Memories

by moorehawke



Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Gen, Scrapbooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorehawke/pseuds/moorehawke
Summary: "I don't think five seconds to grab a crayon drawing is going to give anyone time for a sneak attack."





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).

> hey bro! so this thing grabbed me and forced me to run with it after i read the bit you wrote about scrapbooks on your exchange letter. the general idea is that the crayon drawing drew grabs when they go back to the house is from a larger collection that she later fixes up. i hope you like it!


End file.
